Surfaces may be mated when components are attached or assembled together during the manufacturing of an object. In some cases, one or more gaps may be present between the mated surfaces. These gaps may affect the performance, aesthetic, and/or some other aspect of the object in an undesired manner. Thus, it may be desirable to substantially fill these gaps to, for example, avoid undesired deformation and/or to enhance structural support of the mated surfaces.